Cruce de caminos
by Yatterwa
Summary: Bonnie, tras separarse tanto del grupo de Clementine como de Mike, emprenderá un viaje en busca de un refugio. Sin embargo, se cruzará con viejos conocidos, que ya no parecen ser los mismos que fueron antes. Sabremos del destino que corrieron Wyatt, Vince, Shel, Becca y Russel después de que Carver cayera y qué futuro se abrirán en un mundo lleno de caminantes, juntos o separados.


Atención:Contiene spoilers, así que leer bajo propio riesgo.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios diciendo si les gusta o no. Sé que en este prólogo no hay demasiada acción, pero les prometo que en el siguiente habrá más acción. Pueden sugerirme la disposición de los otros personajes, o cualquier idea o situación que les gustaría ver en el fic.

**Prólogo**

Bonnie caminaba, aferrándose a su chaqueta*. El viento estaba helado y anunciaba una inminente nevada. Se preguntó hasta qué punto valían cosas como honor y compañerismo en ese mundo si se comparaba con calidez y provisiones. Bonnie no paraba de darle vueltas a lo ocurrido con Clementine. Recordó que Mike había dicho que "sólo se llevarían la camioneta y escaparían, que nadie resultaría herido". Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, se había encontrado a Clementine en el suelo tras recibir un disparo. Ella se quedó a ayudarla, hasta que vio llegar a Kenny. Sus ojos reflejaban locura, y si les cogía, los mataría sin miramientos. "Pero, no era mi culpa. Luke murió, y no quería estar a merced de un demente. Sólo queríamos irnos..." pensaba para acallar sus remordimientos. Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que planeaban llevarse todas las provisiones dejando atrás a una niña de once años y un bebé. "¿Cómo... cómo llegué a esto?" pensaba, tiritando. No sabía cómo había llegado a ello, sin embargo, sus remordimientos habían echo que se separase tanto de Mike como de Arvo y emprendiera el camino a la ferretería sola. "Con suerte, allí quedará algo. Y ellos se dirigirán a Wellington, así que no me encontrarán..." Sólo tenía una pistola con escasas balas para defenderse. Y ya llevaba días caminando. Tenía muchísima hambre, porque finalmente no habían podido llevarse nada de provisiones, y sentía la boca tremendamente seca. Esto, junto al frío hacían de Bonnie alguien condenado a morir.

Finalmente, la frágil chica cayó hacia delante, rayando la inconsciencia. Supo que pasó horas allí tirada, aunque a ella le pareció un pestañeo debido a que no se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado incosciente. Oía ruidos de pesadilla y confusos; el disparo, el arrastrar de los pies de los caminantes, el hielo roto, los gritos de Luke... de casualidad abrió los ojos y observó cómo un puñado de caminantes comenzaban a merodear. No pasaron muchos minutos para que se dieran cuenta de su presencia y comenzó a ver cómo se acercaban. Se puso en pie a duras penas, y pudo notar cómo un caminante a su espalda se lanzaba hacia ella: tras agacharse, le disparó en la cabeza, sin embargo sintió que otro la agarraba. Le dio un tiro en la mandíbula antes de que clavase sus dientes en el brazo que le había agarrado. El resto estaban aún a algunos metros, y de tener fuerzas podría haber escapado corriendo, sin embargo, se cayó hacia delante de nuevo. No sentía fuerzas para levantarse. Deseó quedarse inconsciente para no ser capaz de contar en su cabeza el tiempo que quedaba antes de que se acercasen y la alcanzasen.

-A...ayuda...Luke...Luke está muerto...Vince...Wyatt...Shel-susurró. Al final, estaba pensando en aquellos compañeros tan lejanos, esos con los que había llegado hasta la ferretería, con la ilusión de encontrar de nuevo algo parecido a un hogar. Pero todo había ido mal y se habían acabado distanciando tanto que ya apenas podía considerar que eran las mismas personas que, hacía tiempo, cuando Tavia les había ofrecido refugio, quemaron su pasado.

Oyó unos disparos. Los zombies comenzaron a caer a su alrededor, aniquilados. No podía creer que realmente estuviera siendo salvada. Oyó risotadas junto con los disparos, como si un grupo de jovenzuelos estuvieran de fiesta.

-¡Matad a esos cabrones podridos! ¡No quiero perder a la carne fresca!

Finalmente, los disparos cesaron. Entreabriendo los ojos y luchando por seguir en plena uso de su razón, pudo ver que quienes se acercaban ahora calzaban botas, y caminaban como vivos. Sin embargo, sintió que le tiraban el pelo y se cruzó con la mirada oscura de un hombre de piel morena, el cual tenía el rostro lleno de cicatrices y tenía una gran papada que acompañaba a unos labios gruesos.

-Es algo enclenque, pero cualquier mujer está bien en esta situación-dijo. Bonnie sintió intranquilidad al leer entre líneas sus pretensiones. Sin embargo, vio que alguien más se acercaba, y que decía claramente: ¡Espera!. El hombre de piel morena se alejó, y Bonnie giró la cabeza. Vio que una escopeta estaba apuntando hacia ella, y pudo alzar un poco la voz al ver que quien la sostenía era un hombre de cabello oscuro y rasgos asiáticos que le era familiar.

-Vin...Vince...soy yo...

-Bonnie-el tono de voz de Vince y el hecho de que no bajase el arma no era para nada tranquilizador, pero ninguno de aquellos hombres parecía querer acercarse mientras tanto.

-¿La conoces, Vince?-preguntó uno de aquellos hombres, ese que antes la había agarrado del pelo. Era de piel muy morena, con numerosos cortes y cicatrices, y unos ojos oscuros acorde con su pelo muy corto, casi al cero. Sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención de él era la gran papada y el trozo de oreja derecha que le faltaba.

Vince asintió, sin dejar de apuntar.

-Bien, como es amiga de Vince entonces nos comportaremos como caballeros con ella-dijo, con una estruendosa risa. A juzgar por la manera en el que el resto acató sus órdenes, debía ser el líder del grupo. Palmeó el hombro de Vince, con aire bromista-Vaya, sí que conocías mujeres, Vince. Estás hecho un casanova. Baja esa arma, no tienes que ser rudo con las chicas.

Vince bajó el arma. Bonnie pudo ver cierto alivio en su cara, aunque eso no borraba la mirada fría que le dirigía.

-A...agua...-consiguió pedir Bonnie. Entre el grupo de hombres pudo ver que una figura algo más pequeña, una adolescente, se ponía de puntillas para ver qué estaba ocurriendo. No pudo reconocerla porque se le nubló la vista a medida que la figura se acercaba, pero creyó oír que Vince la reprendía y la llamó "Becca". En ese momento, Bonnie perdió el conocimiento definitivamente.

-Anda Vince, sé bueno y lleva a la dama-sugirió el hombre con una risotada. A pesar de que el hombre hizo el gesto de pedir la escopeta, se acercó a Becca y se la dio a ella. Luego, cargó a Bonnie sobre su espalda, sorprendiéndose de lo ligera que era. A juzgar por su estado no había comido ni bebido en días. Vince caminó con más lentitud, quedándose atrás y miró a Rebecca para que se acercase.

-¿Qué pretendías, que la matasen?

-Es sólo una traidora. Si no fuera por ella, Shel y Wyatt estarían con nosotros-susurró agriamente Becca. Ambos se dirigieron una mirada triste entre ellos, porque no habían sabido nada de ambos debido a la confusión y la posterior horda de caminantes que generó la escapada de Clementine y su grupo-¿Cómo podemos confiar en ella después de que nos haya traicionado para luego traicionar a esas personas con las que se fue? No se merece ni agua ni comida.

-A mi también me enfada pensarlo, pero jovencita, que tu hermana no esté aquí, no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que se te dé en gana-le dijo Vince. Becca le dirigió una mirada hostil-Y no dirás nada de que ella nos traicionó, ¿de acuerdo? Sabes cómo reacccionarían.

-No soy tu hermana ni nada parecido, así que deja de pensar por mí-Becca corrió hasta el hombre moreno y se puso a hablar con él animadamente. Vince encarnó una ceja observando a Becca porque no le había respondido exactamente si sí lo haría o no. Él también se sentía irritado y consideraba que Bonnie les había traicionado. Y de haber otra persona que estuviera a favor de Bonnie se habría puesto en la posición de Becca, pero verla sola e imaginársela a merced de esos hombres, considerando lo que le hacían a las mujeres cuando las encontraban solas e indefensas, le hizo saltar en su defensa. No pudo evitar mirarse la pierna y recordar el balazo de Carver.

-Rápido, Vince, no queremos que caiga la noche. Hicimos mucho ruido encargándonos de esa carne putrefacta-advirtió el hombre moreno.

Vince asintió, con gesto silencioso, mientras apretaba el paso. Él mismo sentía que si no llegaba pronto a un sitio cálido, se congelaría. Se preguntaba qué iba a hacer con todo aquello, y qué demonios hacia Becca encariñándose con esos tipejos.

*N.A:En este fanfiction tomamos como base que el estado determinante de Bonnie es viva.


End file.
